


let's do the time warp again

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Communication, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slight Awkwardness, Teasing, college age!peter shaw, no explicit smut this time because i wasn't in the mood, short appearance of Justus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Als Peter das letzte Mal Semesterferien hatte, hat er mit Inspektor Cotta geschlafen. Jetzt ist er wieder in Rocky Beach und versucht herauszufinden, ob Cotta ebenso an einer Wiederholung interessiert ist wie er – und muss gleichzeitig Bobs neugierigen Fragen ausweichen.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	let's do the time warp again

**Author's Note:**

> Technisch gesehen ist das hier eine Fortsetzung zu entweder ["here and now is all we have"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454243) oder ["paved with good intentions"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526404/chapters/61933723), aber es funktioniert auch ohne Wissen über eine der beiden/die beiden Geschichten, behaupte ich.  
> Der Titel war ursprünglich nur ein Arbeitstitel, den ich eigentlich noch ersetzen wollte, aber irgendwie hab ich ihn lieb gewonnen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Seit vorgestern war Peter wieder in Rocky Beach. Eigentlich sollte er an seiner Bachelorarbeit schreiben, aber er hatte beschlossen, dass er das ja nun wirklich überall tun konnte, und da auch Justus und Bob zur Zeit in Kalifornien waren, war ihm die Entscheidung, nach Hause zu fahren, nicht schwer gefallen.

Er war mit seinen Eltern Essen gewesen, hatte sich mit seinen Freunden getroffen, und die ganze Zeit hatte er dabei eine Sache nicht aus dem Hinterkopf bekommen.

Oder vielmehr eine Person. Cotta. Denn bei Peters letztem Besuch hatten sie, nun ja, ziemlich guten Sex gehabt. Zumindest sah Peter das so. Wie Cotta das sah war er sich nicht so ganz sicher, denn seit er wieder zur Uni gefahren war, hatten sie keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt.

Im Moment saß Peter bei Bob auf dem Bett, während dieser gerade ins Erdgeschoss gelaufen war, um seiner Mutter bei etwas zu helfen.

Nachdenklich drehte Peter das Smartphone in der Hand.

Wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte Cotta wirklich gerne schreiben. Auch wenn er nicht so hundertprozentig sicher war, was er erwartete, er hätte schon Lust, den Inspektor wiederzusehen. Und vielleicht zu wiederholen, was sie beim letzten Mal getan hatten.

Denn seitdem war Cotta noch deutlich häufiger und detaillierter in Peters Fantasien aufgetaucht als ohnehin schon.

Seufzend entsperrte er sein Handy, suchte, wo er Cottas Nummer gespeichert hatte, und starrte den leeren Chat an.

An dieser Stelle war er schon zweimal gewesen, aber weil ihm nicht eingefallen war, was er schreiben sollte, war er noch nicht weiter gekommen. Schließlich sollte es nicht so klingen, als hätte er irgendwelche Erwartungen. Gleichzeitig wollte er Cotta aber auch wissen lassen, dass er einer Wiederholung nicht abgeneigt war.

Nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte er, ob Cotta daran überhaupt Interesse hatte, doch den Gedanken wischte er gleich beiseite. Cotta hätte ihm nicht seine Nummer gegeben, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Peter sich bei ihm meldete.

Entschieden tippte er eine kurze Nachricht. Er teilte Cotta bloß mit, dass er wieder in Rocky Beach war. Wenn dieser Interesse hatte, würde er das von sich aus sagen müssen. Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, drückte er kurzentschlossen auf _Senden_.

Bob kam wieder ins Zimmer und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen neben Peter aufs Bett fallen.

„Mit wem schreibst du?“, wollte er wissen. Als er einen langen Hals machte, um einen Blick auf das Display zu werfen, drückte Peter den Chat schnell weg.

Kurz überlegte er, ob sich eine Lüge ausdenken sollte, beschloss dann jedoch, dass es vielleicht klüger war, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. Er musste Bob ja nicht die _ganze_ Wahrheit erzählen.

„Ich hab mich letztes Mal als ich hier war mit jemandem getroffen“, erklärte er, und gab sich große Mühe, gelassen zu bleiben. „Und ich wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass ich wieder in Rocky Beach bin. Weißt schon, falls wir uns noch mal sehen wollen.“

„Aha?“, machte Bob interessiert, und es war unüberhörbar, dass er mehr Details wissen wollte. Als Peter nicht reagierte, erkundigte er sich: „Jemand, den ich kenne?“

Und schon wünschte Peter sich, er hätte einfach gelogen. Er würde Bob ganz bestimmt nicht verraten, dass er mit _Inspektor Cotta_ geschlafen hatte.

Bevor ihm etwas einfiel, um das Thema zu wechseln, grinste Bob.

„Die Antwort ist also _ja_ “, stellte er fest, „Aber du willst mir nicht sagen, wer.“

Offenbar hatte sein Gesichtsausdruck die Frage schon für ihn beantwortet. Bob kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut. Also nickte Peter verlegen, und hoffte, dass Bob es auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

„Okay, ich frag nicht weiter“, sagte dieser dann auch zu Peters Erleichterung. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick musterte er Peter kritisch. „Aber es ist nicht Skinny, oder?“

Entsetzt sah Peter ihn an. Dann musste er lachen. „Oh Gott, nein!“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur gleich das Schlimmste ausschließen.“

Damit schien das Thema für ihn durch zu sein, und er begann, zu berichten, wie Jelenas Orchester-Karriere sich zurzeit entwickelte.

* * *

Am Abend trafen sie sich mit Justus in einer Kneipe in der Innenstadt. Die Uni hatte geschafft, woran Peter immer gescheitert war – Justus davon zu überzeugen, dass es manchmal einfach ganz nett war, abends irgendwo hin zu gehen und was zu trinken.

Sie suchten sich einen Tisch in einer kleinen Ecke, und plauderten munter drauf los. Sie sahen sich nicht mehr so oft, seit sie an verschiedenen Unis studierten, was aber nur dazu führte, dass sie sich umso mehr zu erzählen hatten, wenn sie sich trafen.

Etwa eine gute Stunde war vergangen, als Justus‘ Blick plötzlich an Peter vorbei zum Tresen huschte, und er grüßend die Hand hob.

Unwillkürlich schaute Peter sich um, und was er sah, traf ihn so unerwartet, als hätte ihm jemand gegen die Brust geboxt.

Cotta lehnte an der Bar, ein kleines Bier in der Hand. Er trug dunkle Jeans und ein helles Hemd, und Peter konnte an nichts anderes denken, als daran, wie gerne er Cotta dabei helfen würde, die Klamotten loszuwerden.

Als Cotta sie bemerkte und zu ihnen herüber kam, zwang Peter sich, sich daran zu erinnern, dass Cotta auf seine Nachricht noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Vielleicht waren ihm in den letzten Monaten wieder Zweifel gekommen, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee mit ihnen war?

Ehe Peter sich jedoch allzu weit in seinen Überlegungen verlieren konnte, war Cotta schon heran gekommen.

„Hallo, ihr drei!“, grüßte er sie.

Justus und Bob gaben den Gruß ungezwungen zurück, doch Peter waren plötzlich die Worte abhanden gekommen und er war immer noch damit beschäftigt, Cotta anzustarren.

Dieser fing seinen Blick auf, und ehe Peter sich zurückhalten konnte, hatte er erwidert: „Guten Abend, Sir.“

Das Lächeln auf Cottas Gesicht wandelte sich abrupt in ein vielsagendes Schmunzeln, und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wüsste er ganz genau, worauf Peter anspielte. Peter war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie beide an das Gleiche dachten, und ihm war fast so, als könnte er Cottas Lippen noch auf der Haut spüren.

„Mach mal n bisschen Platz“, forderte Bob ihn auf, und wie auf Autopilot rutschte Peter auf der Bank zur Seite.

Cotta ließ sich neben ihn fallen, auffällig unauffällig gerade so dicht, dass ihre Knie sich unter dem Tisch berührten, und als Peter keine Anstalten machte, sich dem zu entziehen, lächelte Cotta auf eine Weise, die Justus und Bob vermutlich nicht einmal seltsam vorkam, während Peter erneut energisch gegen seine Erinnerungen ankämpfen musste.

Zu Peters Glück stellte Bob dem Inspektor irgendeine Frage, bevor ein seltsames Schweigen entstehen konnte, denn Peter brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden, bis er sich soweit gesammelt hatte, dass er wieder am Gespräch teilnehmen konnte.

Für eine Weile lief die Unterhaltung einfach so vor sich hin.

Doch dann erzählte Peter eine Geschichte darüber, wie er und seine Mitbewohnerin eine Verlängerung für eine Hausarbeit bekommen hatten, weil sie im Tierheim aushalfen, wo nach Weihnachten stets Chaos ausbrach.

Und ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen erwiderte Cotta: „Du bist eben einfach ein guter Junge, Peter.“

Peter verschluckte sich an seinem Bier.

Hustend versuchte er, die Erinnerung zu vertreiben, wie Cotta ihm die Worte ins Ohr raunte, die Stimme heiser. Es half nicht besonders, dass Cotta ihm hilfsbereit auf den Rücken klopfte, und seine Hand viel zu lange zwischen Peters Schulterblättern verweilte.

Als er wieder Luft bekam, warf er Cotta einen bösen Blick zu. Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass der Inspektor das gerade vor Justus und Bob gesagt hatte.

Doch Cotta grinste ihn nur an, Belustigung funkelte in seinen Augen, und widerwillig musste Peter zugeben, dass er sich das nach der Begrüßung vielleicht sogar selbst eingebrockt hatte.

Zumindest schien seinen Freunden nicht aufgefallen zu sein, was sich gerade zwischen ihm und Cotta abgespielt hatte, und Peter atmete auf.

Auf Cottas nächsten Kommentar war er besser vorbereitet, und gab sich große Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Unwillkürlich bemühte Peter sich, dem Gespräch aufmerksamer zu folgen. Auch wenn der Druck von Cottas Bein gegen seinen Oberschenkel ihn ablenkte, er wollte nicht noch einmal unerwartet erwischt worden.

Als Justus begann, sich darüber aufzuregen, wie viele unnötige Vorgaben ihm die Uni für seine Bachelorarbeit machte, kamen die Worte Peter ganz von selbst in den Sinn.

„Ach, ich finds eigentlich manchmal ganz schön, wenn man klare Anweisungen hat“, stellte er so beiläufig wie möglich fest.

Ihm entging nicht, dass Cotta ihn abrupt ansah, und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. 

Wenn Cotta dieses Spiel spielen wollte, musste er damit klarkommen, wenn Peter sich revanchierte.

Gleichzeitig betete er jedoch, dass Bob und Justus nichts mitbekamen. Denn das war eine Unterhaltung, der er sich heute wirklich nicht mehr stellen wollte. Oder überhaupt irgendwann.

Im Verlauf der nächsten Stunde schaffte Cotta es noch ein paar Mal, ihn mit einem gut platzierten Kommentar aus dem Konzept zu bringen – aber auch Peter gelang es, mehr als eine Gelegenheit zu nutzen.

Schließlich sah Cotta auf die Uhr.

„Ich glaube, ich verabschiede mich“, erklärte er, und Peter war sich sicher, dass er sich den Blick, den Cotta ihm dabei zuwarf, nicht einbildete.

Er wartete, bis Cotta die Kneipe verlassen hatte, bevor er ebenfalls seine Jacke griff. „Ich geh auch besser“, sagte er und gähnte betont, „Ich bin schon ziemlich müde.“

Justus und Bob betrachteten ihre noch halbvollen Gläser, und nickten.

„Wir bleiben noch einen Moment“, beschloss Justus zu Peters Erleichterung.

Denn wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, würde draußen jemand auf ihn warten, und er wollte wirklich nicht, dass seine Freunde das mitbekamen. Also verabschiedete er sich, und folgte Cottas Beispiel.

Die Tür fiel hinter Peter wieder zu und er schaute sich um. Ein paar Meter die Straße hinunter lehnte Cotta an seinem Wagen und rauchte. Er sah Peter entgegen und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, lächelte er.

Peter ging zu ihm hinüber, blieb vor ihm stehen, und unwillkürlich blieben seine Augen an Cottas Lippen hängen, die sich um die Zigarette schlossen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du rauchst“, brachte er hervor. Irgendwie war er plötzlich nervös.

Cotta betrachtete die Zigarette in seiner Hand, als wäre er sich ihrer gerade erst bewusst geworden. „Schlechte Angewohnheit“, seufzte er, „Auf dem Revier ist grad viel Stress.“

Obwohl er gerade mal zur Hälfte fertig war, hatte Cottas nächster Zug etwas Abschließendes.

„Meinetwegen kannst du ruhig zuende rauchen“, warf Peter hastig ein, als Cotta die Hand sinken ließ und offenbar vorhatte, den Rest wegzuwerfen.

Nachdenklich sah Cotta ihn an, dann schmunzelte er. Er hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht, während er die Hand wieder hob, und ihm konnte gar nicht entgehen, wie Peters Augen unwillkürlich zu seinem Mund huschten.

Zu seiner Beruhigung kommentierte Cotta es jedoch nicht. Stattdessen erklärte er mit einem beinahe resignierten Ton: „Ich habs mir schon ungefähr ein Dutzend Mal abgewöhnt, und dann landet wieder irgendein komplizierter Fall auf meinem Tisch und ehe ich mich versehe, steh ich wieder mit Morales und Devlin auf dem Dach.“

„Auf dem Dach?“, hakte Peter verwirrt nach.

Cotta lachte. „Ja, das Revier hat nen Zugang zum Dach. Davon wissen aber nur die wenigsten, deswegen sind da meistens nur so zwei, drei Leute zum Rauchen, und nicht die halbe Belegschaft. Man hat von da einen ganz hübschen Blick über die Stadt, vielleicht zeig ich dir das irgendwann mal.“

Unwillkürlich ging Peter durch den Kopf, dass sie ja eigentlich auch gleich da hin fahren könnten. Er stellte sich vor mit Cotta oben auf dem Dach des Polizeigebäudes zu stehen, ganz alleine. Vielleicht könnten sie auf dem Rückweg einen Umweg über Cottas Büro machen, und er meinte, schon zu spüren, wie Cotta ihn über den Schreibtisch beugte und…

Schnell fing er seine Gedanken wieder ein, bevor seine Fantasie völlig mit ihm durchgehen konnte.

Offenbar hatte Cotta nicht mitbekommen, was gerade in Peter passiert war, und er das erleichterte ihn ungemein. Cotta musste ja nicht über _alles_ Bescheid wissen. Er kannte sowieso schon viel zu viele vage peinliche Details darüber, was Peter mochte.

Cotta ließ den Zigarettenstummel fallen, trat ihn aus. Dann ging er um den Wagen herum, öffnete die Fahrertür.

Er warf Peter einen halb auffordernden, halb fragenden Blick zu. Wieder kroch Nervosität in Peter hoch. Trotzdem nickte er, öffnete seinerseits die Beifahrertür.

Sie stiegen ein, Cotta parkte aus, lenkte den Wagen die Straße hinunter.

Plötzlich schienen sie beide nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten, und die Stille war nicht unbedingt angenehm. Peter zupfte unruhig an einem Zipfel seines T-Shirts herum, und versuchte, nicht alle paar Sekunden zu Cotta hinüber zu sehen.

Es war nicht so, dass er nicht hier sein wollte, es war eher, dass er nicht ganz sicher war, wie der Abend weiter ablaufen würde. Beim letzten Mal hatte es sich irgendwie fast von selbst entwickelt, und er hatte noch nicht ganz heraus, wie er sich Cotta gegenüber jetzt verhalten sollte. Solange Justus und Bob quasi als Puffer daneben gesessen hatten, war es leicht gewesen, ein bisschen damit zu spielen, was passiert war, doch jetzt waren sie allein und ihn wollte partout nichts einfallen, was er sagen könnte.

Als er gerade darüber nachdachte, irgendeine beliebige Begebenheit aus dem Studium zu erzählen, nur, damit es nicht länger so verdammt still war, kam Cotta ihm zuvor.

„Peter“, sagte er leise, „Ich will nicht, dass das hier seltsam wird, okay? Mir hat das letztes Mal gefallen und ich hätte Interesse an einer Wiederholung, und wenn ich nicht irgendetwas völlig falsch deute, dann geht dir das auch so.“

Peter wollte etwas einwerfen – auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, was – aber Cotta warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte, dass er ihn ausreden lassen sollte.

„Sollte ich mich doch irren, dann setzen wir uns einfach auf die Couch, trinken noch ein Bier und vergessen die ganze Sache. Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir, und mit Justus und Bob, und es wäre schade, wenn das leiden würde. Ich erwarte nichts von dir, was du nicht möchtest, in Ordnung?“

Mit einem kleinen Durchatmen nickte Peter. Er war so viel ernsthafte Kommunikation nicht ganz gewöhnt, aber es tat gut, dass Cotta offen darüber redete. Für einen Moment kämpfte er damit, seine eigenen Gedanken in eine Reihe zu bekommen, damit er eine Antwort geben konnte.

„Ja“, brachte er schließlich hervor, „Also, ich meine, ich möchte schon-“ Er brach ab, holte Luft, und setzte neu an. „Ich hab auf jeden Fall Lust. Es ist nur, dass ich bisher immer wusste, in welchem Rahmen ich mich eigentlich bewege, obs eine Beziehung ist oder was einmaliges, und gerade weiß ich nicht so richtig, was das hier ist.“

Damit war es raus, und irgendwie machte das die Sache schon besser.

„Hm“, machte Cotta nachdenklich. Dann stellte er fest: „Gute Frage, eigentlich.“

Unwillkürlich musste Peter grinsen. Anscheinend war er zumindest nicht der einzige, der diese _Sache_ zwischen ihnen nicht ganz einordnen konnte.

„Vielleicht eine Affäre?“, schlug Cotta vor, und der vertraute Humor schwang unüberhörbar in seiner Stimme mit, „Ich mag das Wort, das klingt so schön altmodisch und dramatisch, nach Geheimhaltung und Doppeldeutigkeiten.“

Um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein Schmunzeln, und Peter konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„ _Affäre_ ist ein schönes Wort“, stimmte er zu, und war sich gleichzeitig ziemlich sicher, dass sie beide größtenteils Spaß machten. Aber es war trotzdem gut, zumindest den Ansatz einer Einordnung zu haben.

Wieder sah Cotta ihn kurz von der Seite an, aber diesmal war da etwas eindeutig Zweideutiges in seinem Blick. „Wenn du willst, übernehme ich wieder die Führung, und du kannst einfach folgen.“

Zufrieden seufzte Peter. „Das klingt gut.“ Wenn Cotta ihm sagte, wo es lang ging, brauchte er sich keine Gedanken machen, und das erleichterte ihn ungemein.

„Okay.“ Cottas Lachen sagte, dass er von Peters Antwort nicht besonders überrascht war. Dann wurde er jedoch gleich wieder ernst. „Ich verlasse mich aber darauf, dass du Bescheid sagst, wenn du irgendetwas nicht willst, ja?“

Peter nickte ernsthaft. „Versprochen.“

„Gut.“

Schon die ganze Zeit lenkte Cotta den Wagen nur mit der linken Hand, während er die rechte locker im Schoß liegen hatte. Jetzt schob er sie langsam, aber zielstrebig auf Peter zu, legte sie ganz ungeniert auf Peters Oberschenkel ab, viel zu weit oben, als dass man die Geste hätte missverstehen können.

„Ich will, dass du die Hände ruhig hältst, bis ich was anderes sage“, befahl er, ohne den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden.

Der Ton fuhr durch Peter wie ein Stromschlag, und unwillkürlich saß er ein bisschen aufrechter.

„Ja, Sir“, erwiderte er, ohne auch nur darüber nachdenken zu müssen.

Abrupt wechselte Cottas das Thema. „Du hast vorhin gesagt, du fängst mit deiner Bachelorarbeit an, worüber schreibst du?“

Für einen Moment war Peters Kopf wie leer gefegt, konnte Cotta nicht sofort folgen. Dann begann er langsam zu erzählen.

Die ganze Zeit blieb Cottas Hand, wo sie war, fuhr langsam über Peters Oberschenkel, und er hatte das Gefühl, die Berührung würde sich durch seine Hose brennen. Cottas Fingerspitzen strichen an der inneren Naht seiner Jeans entlang, sorgten mehr als einmal dafür, dass Peter auf halbem Weg durch einen Satz den Faden verlor.

Cotta kommentierte das nicht weiter, doch ein Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, während seine Hand immer höher kroch.

Unwillkürlich drückte Peter die Beine weiter auseinander, versuchte, sich der Berührung entgegen zu drängen, aber Cotta untergrub seine Bemühung mit Leichtigkeit.

Immer wieder fragte Cotta etwas nach, zwang Peter so dazu, weiter zu reden, was ihn stetig mehr Konzentration kostete.

Schließlich hielt Peter es nicht mehr aus. Mitten im Satz brach er ab und erkundigte sich stattdessen: „Du versuchst wirklich, mich wahnsinnig zu machen, oder?“

„Und es scheint zu funktionieren“, antwortete Cotta mit unüberhörbarer Zufriedenheit.

„Ja, verdammt, natürlich funktioniert es“, murmelte Peter.

Cotta grinste nur umso breiter. Er schob die Hand noch ein wenig höher, rieb mit den Knöcheln an Peters Schwanz entlang, der sich inzwischen hart unter der Jeans abzeichnete, und Peter musste sich ein Stöhnen verbeißen.

Nutzlos ballten seine Hände sich zu Fäusten, er hätte sich gerne selbst etwas Erleichterung verschafft, aber Cottas Anordnung klang ihm noch in den Ohren.

Er wurde erlöst, als Cotta den Wagen in die Einfahrt lenkte und neben seinem Haus hielt. Erst, als Cotta seine Finger von Peters Bein nahm um den Autoschlüssel abzuziehen, fiel diesem ein Problem auf.

„Deine Schwester-“, setzte er an, doch Cotta ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden.

„Ist die nächsten zwei Wochen im Urlaub.“ Das vielsagende Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht rief ein Kribbeln in Peters Magen hervor.

Sie stiegen aus, Cotta schloss den Wagen ab, dann gingen sie hinüber zum Haus. Unwillkürlich sah Peter sich um, während Cotta die Haustür öffnete. Was wohl Cottas Nachbarn dachten, wenn sie sie hier so zusammen stehen sahen?

Bevor er jedoch einen Kommentar dazu abgeben konnte, hatte Cotta ihn am Handgelenk gefasst und in den Flur gezogen.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen zu und im selben Moment drängte Cotta ihn gegen die Wand. Er küsste ihn gierig, so selbstverständlich dominant, dass Peter Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihm etwas entgegen zu setzen.

Also seufzte er nur zufrieden und überließ sich einfach dem Gefühl von Cottas Lippen auf seinen, Cottas Zunge in seinem Mund.

Cottas Hände schlossen sich um Peters Hüften, zogen ihn gegen den Inspektor, wanderten zu seinem Hintern, dann hoch unter sein T-Shirt.

Die Berührung ließ Peter leise stöhnen, er hatte das Gefühl, so sehr unter Spannung zu stehen, dass ihn schon ein winziger Schubs in die richtige Richtung zum Explodieren bringen würde.

Der Stoff von Cottas Hemd war glatt und überraschend kühl unter seinen Fingern.

Plötzlich hörte Cotta auf, ihn zu küssen, warf ihm einen fast tadelnden Blick zu. „Peter“, sagte er nur, und auch wenn er eher so klang, als wollte er Peter an etwas erinnern, anstatt ihn zurecht zu weisen, hatte Peter unwillkürlich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Erst nach einem Moment fiel ihm auf, was das Problem war. Schnell nahm er die Hände von Cottas Rücken, ließ die Arme einfach wieder herabhängen. Es fühlte sich unnatürlich an, und es frustrierte ihn ungemein, nichts tun zu dürfen.

Doch als Cotta lächelte und leise sagte: „So ist es gut“, war es das definitiv wert.

Vor allem, weil Cotta ihn erneut küsste, die Finger grob in seine Haare grub, ihn noch ein wenig nachdrücklicher gegen die Wand drängte, ein muskulöser Oberschenkel zwischen Peters Beinen.

Peters Stöhnen verlor sich zwischen ihren Lippen, und er überließ sich Cotta völlig.

Er hatte in den letzten Jahren mit ein paar Typen geschlafen, auch mit älteren Männern, aber keiner von denen konnte mit Cotta mithalten. Irgendwas an ihm machte Peter einfach wahnsinnig.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sie sich schon so lange kannten. Dass es _Inspektor Cotta_ war, für den er schon als Jugendlicher ein wenig zu viel übrig gehabt hatte.

In der nächsten Sekunde ließ Cotta ihn los, zog seine Jacke aus, während Peter noch damit beschäftigt war, sich wieder in der Gegenwart zu orientieren.

Unverschämt gelassen schlenderte Cotta in die Küche. „Willst du was trinken, Peter?“, erkundigte er sich.

„Du bist grausam“, warf Peter ihm vor. Er fühlte sich gerade ein bisschen hängen gelassen.

Cottas zufriedenem Lachen nach zu urteilen war das der Plan.

Langsam folgte Peter ihm, und Cotta warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu, während er zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank nahm.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie verdammt schön du bist, wenn du so kurz davor bist, zu betteln?“

Sofort spürte Peter, wie ihm Hitze ins Gesicht schoss – und in andere Regionen.

„Ich meins ernst“, versicherte Cotta, und aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte Peter ihm. „Du bist atemberaubend, wenn du so bist.“

Verlegen senkte Peter den Blick. Er reagierte nicht gut auf Komplimente, hatte er noch nie. Und schon gar nicht auf solche.

Cotta reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, ließ ihn wieder aufsehen. Mit leisem Dank nahm Peter es entgegen, trank einen Schluck.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, hakte Cotta nach, hatte offenbar mitbekommen, dass Peter nicht so ganz wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Er nickte schnell, erlaubte seinen Augen, Cottas Fingern zu folgen, als dieser sein Glas abstellte, abwesend an der Kante der Arbeitsfläche entlang strich. Seit er wusste, wie sich die Hände des Inspektors in seinen Haaren und auf seiner Haut anfühlten, schienen sie seinen Blick noch mehr anzuziehen als früher. 

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, und als Peter den Blick zurück zu Cottas Gesicht zwang, lächelte dieser wissend.

Automatisch erwiderte Peter es, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag deine Hände“, gab er leise zu und bemühte sich, dabei nicht schon wieder rot zu werden.

Mit zwei Schritten war Cotta bei ihm, nahm ihm das Glas ab, stellte es zur Seite. 

„Ist das so?“, hakte er schmunzelnd nach und Peter nickte.

Langsam hob Cotta die rechte Hand, fuhr sacht über Peters Wange, der sich unwillkürlich in die Berührung lehnte.

Die Finger glitten über Peters Lippen, wichen ihm jedoch aus, als er den Mund öffnen wollte, und Cotta ließ sie wieder sinken.

Im nächsten Moment landete seine Hand auf der Front von Peters Jeans, massierte ihn nachdrücklich duch den Stoff, und Peter stöhnte auf.

Haltsuchend griff er nach Cotta, und diesmal erlaubte dieser es ihm.

Seine andere Hand schob sich in Peters Haare, zog ihn in einen Kuss, so ausgiebig und durchdringend, dass Peter glatt vergaß, Luft zu holen.

Ganz von selbst schlichen sich seine Hände wieder auf Cottas Rücken, zogen ihn näher.

Ungeduldig drängte Peter sich ihm entgegen, immer noch gab Cotta ihm nur gerade so viel, dass sich ihm der Kopf vor Verlangen drehte, aber nicht genug um ihn tatsächlich zu befriedigen.

Erst, als Cotta sich von ihm löste, bemerkte Peter, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er öffnete sie wieder, begegnete Cottas Blick.

„Ich würde dich ja hochheben und nach oben tragen“, stellte der mit einem leisen Lachen fest, „Aber du bist schwer und ich bin alt.“

Das brachte auch Peter wieder zum Grinsen. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dir einen Bandscheibenvorfall holst“, stichelte er.

„Weißt du was, Peter Shaw? Du bist ein ganz schön vorlauter junger Mann.“

„Tu was dagegen“, forderte Peter ihn heraus.

„Soll ich dir ein paar Manieren beibringen, ja?“, erkundigte Cotta mit gesenkter Stimme, der Ton plötzlich ohne Humor, dafür voller Versprechen.

Auf einmal fühlte Peters Mund sich an wie ausgetrocknet, und er bekam nur noch ein Nicken zustande.

Cotta streckte ihm die Hand hin, und ohne zu zögern ergriff Peter sie und ließ sich von ihm die Treppe hinauf und ins Schlafzimmer führen.

* * *

Am nächsten Nachmittag saßen Bob und er auf der Couch und warteten auf Justus, der von Tante Mathilda aufgehalten worden war.

„Was war da eigentlich gestern Abend mit dir und Cotta los?“, fragte Bob plötzlich und Peter bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt.

„Wieso?“, würgte er hervor, und betete, dass Bob die leise Panik in seiner Stimme nicht hörte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte sein ganzer Körper auf Fluchtmodus umgeschaltet.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, ihr würdet über was reden, was voll an Just und mir vorbei gegangen ist.“

Unweigerlich stieg Peter die Röte ins Gesicht. Natürlich hatten Bob und Justus die Anspielungen nicht verstanden, die Cotta und er hin und her geworfen hatten. Das waren ja der Spaß und der Reiz der Sache gewesen.

Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war, wie er sich aus dieser Sache unbeschadet wieder herausziehen sollte. Aber anscheinend war es sowieso schon zu spät, denn so, wie Bob ihn ansah, fielen in seinem Kopf gerade die Puzzleteile an den richtigen Platz. Er bekam große Augen und starrte Peter entgeistert an.

„Cotta?“, versicherte er sich dann ungläubig, „Du triffst dich mit- du hast was mit _Cotta_?“

Ganz offensichtlich war Widerspruch zwecklos. Bob hatte ihn sowieso schon durchschaut, wenn Peter jetzt log, würde er sich bloß noch weiter verstricken.

Also zischte er nur: „Willst dus noch lauter sagen, damit meine Mom das vielleicht auch noch mitkriegt?“

Sofort warf Bob einen Blick zur Tür hinüber, durch die man Peters Mutter in der Küche den Geschirrspüler ausräumen sehen konnte.

„Sorry“, flüsterte er. „Es ist bloß… _Cotta_?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. Ganz bewusst sagte er sich, dass er sich eigentlich für nichts schämen brauchte. Schließlich taten sie nichts Verbotenes. Sie waren beide erwachsene Menschen, auch wenn sie mit den Machtverhältnissen vielleicht ein wenig spielten, hatte Peter definitiv nicht das Gefühl, dass Cotta ihn nicht als gleichberechtigt wahrnahm. Also brauchte ihm eigentlich nichts peinlich sein.

„Warum nicht?“, antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

Bob sah aus, als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. Nach dem ersten Schreck schien er zumindest nicht mehr völlig entsetzt zu sein.

„Naja, ich schätze, du hattest schon lange was für ihn übrig“, gab er zu, und Peter fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen war, „Ich hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass er sich tatsächlich darauf einlässt.“

Unwillkürlich musste Peter lachen. „Es hat mich schon ein bisschen Überredung gekostet“, erwiderte er, „Ich musste ihm ziemlich deutlich verklickern, dass ich erwachsen bin und selbst entscheiden kann, was ich will.“

„Also, seid ihr...“, Bob machte eine Pause, schien nach dem richtigen Ausdruck zu suchen, „Weißt schon, seid ihr zusammen?“

Er klang, als würde er selbst nicht wirklich an die Idee glauben, und Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist eher so eine _friends with benefits_ -Geschichte.“ Er musste grinsen, als er an ihre Unterhaltung im Auto dachte. „Wir haben beschlossen, es _Affäre_ zu nennen.“

„Bist du deswegen gestern direkt nach ihm gegangen?“, hakte Bob nach.

Peter nickte. „Er hat draußen am Auto auf mich gewartet. Ich war mir bis gestern nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht doch wieder moralische Bedenken gekriegt hat, aber das hatte sich ja dann beantwortet.“

Er konnte beinahe dabei zusehen, wie Bob die Unterhaltung des vergangenen Abends noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei ziehen ließ. Hoffentlich verknüpfte er nicht allzu viele der Punkte, denn sonst würde es für Peter gleich erst richtig peinlich werden.

„Wie… wie ist er denn so?“, erkundigte Bob sich vorsichtig. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich eine Antwort haben wollte.

Kurz überlegte Peter. Was sagte er darauf am besten, ohne tief im Dickicht von _too much information_ zu landen? Das erste Wort, das ihm in den Sinn kam, war _dominant_ , aber das schluckte er lieber gleich wieder runter.

„Aufmerksam“, beschloss er stattdessen nach einem Moment, „Erfahren. Verantwortungsbewusst.“ Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an die Selbstverständlichkeit dachte, mit der Cotta ihm Befehle erteilte und ihn für deren Missachtung maßregelte, und an die Handschellen, die sich in Cottas Kleiderschrank gefunden hatten. „Und ein bisschen kinky.“

Bob verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, danke, keine weiteren Informationen bitte.“ Aber auch er lachte.

„Du hast gefragt“, schoss Peter zurück.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte es an der Haustür.

Schnell warf er Bob einen Blick zu. „Aber nicht Justus erzählen, okay?“

Er konnte die Frage auf Bobs Gesicht sehen, bevor dieser sie stellte. Also ließ er ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Guck, ich will einfach wirklich nicht mit Justus darüber diskutieren müssen, warum ich mit Cotta schlafe, ja?“ Denn so sehr er Justus mochte, und so gut sie auch befreundet waren, er hatte absolut kein Interesse daran, sich irgendeinen Vortrag anhören zu müssen – oder sich vielleicht einer beiläufigen Psychoanalyse stellen zu müssen.

Zustimmend hob Bob die Schultern, deutete an, dass er das durchaus auch nachvollziehen konnte.

Als die Klingel erneut ertönte, rief Peters Mutter aus der Küche: „Peter, gehst du mal bitte? Das ist doch bestimmt Justus!“ und mit einem lang geübten „Ja, Mom!“, stand er auf und ging zur Tür.


End file.
